


It's The Dress

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Crossdressing Sherlock Holmes, Crying Sherlock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Femininity, Fluff, Happy John, Happy Sherlock, Holding Hands, In Public, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Mild Sexual Content, Nervous Sherlock, Out of Character, Public Display of Affection, Self Confidence Issues, Sherlock in Dresses, Supportive John, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: John goes out on a date with his husband. ...Who is dressed different that usual (and a bit nervous) for their date. And John gives Sherlock a gift that sort of came from the heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

Sherlock sighed as he looked around the restaurant John and him were spending their date at. He was worried that people were going looking at him and talking shit but he was also trying to enjoy his date with his husband at the same time. Sherlock looked at John with a nervous look on his face.

“I am starting to really think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.” Sherlock piped up.

“What are you talking about? You look absolutely stunning!” John happily exclaimed. Sherlock sighed again. Sherlock has done this before with John but this time, he was cross dressing. His whole outfit was coordinated from head to toe. Sherlock wore a black wig, a black dress that has a teal shimmer to it when in was in a certain lighting and black flats. His eyes had a smokey look to them (with a hint of mascara) but the rest of his face and makeup had a natural look to it though his lips did shine a bit from the lipstick he was wearing. Nails had black polish on them and he also smelled like sugar cookies.

“...I just feel people are going to either stare or talk shit. I mean, I love dressing this way but not all the time. ...It is also that I am still not used to doing this in public. Especially with wearing a wig and all.” Sherlock explained. John held his husband's hand in his.

“Sherlock, remember what I told you the first time you did this? Do not let other people get to you and just focus on us. Plus, whether you dress as a man or woman, I love you and I support you. And to be honest...you are gorgeous either way and can wear a dress a whole lot better than a lot of women. As people say...fuck the haters. Just be yourself and enjoy our date. Don't focus on the negative, focus on the positive.” John told him. Sherlock smiled at his husband.

“Oh, I definitely focusing on the positive.” Sherlock said, looking at John with a smirk on his face. John started to giggled and shake his head.

“Wow. You are something else..” John told him.

“And that's why you love me.” Sherlock said.

“And you know I do very much.” John said back to him. Sherlock's smile grew a little bit more bigger across his face. John sighed happily after calming down from his slight giggle fit and leaned over the table and towards his hubby. Sherlock met him halfway across the table and planted a kiss on John's lips for a few seconds before they both sat back down in their chairs for the rest of their date.

As they left the restaurant and were walking down the street, they were holding hands and talking, being and feeling happy. As they stopped to wait to cross the streets, John quickly lifted up Sherlock's hand towards his face and quickly kissed it then put it back down towards their sides. Sherlock looked at his husband, blushing. John looked up at Sherlock and smiled. Sherlock was so happy to know that John supports him and embraces it. The last thing John ever wants is Sherlock to be unhappy or feel like he can not be himself when he can and Sherlock felt the same about John. Both of them looked back at the street as the light changed and they crossed the street. John just remembered something as they were about to pass a certain store.

“Hey, honey. I need to make a quick stop to that store over there. I'll only be a couple of minutes. You can come in if you want but I am not going to be long.”John piped up.

“Nah, it's fine. I'll wait outside.” Sherlock told him.

“Are you sure?” John asked.

“Yes.” Sherlock replied. He was starting to not feel as nervous as he did before. And it was all because of John. John nodded as they stopped in front of a clothing shop.

“Wait here. I will be right back.” John said then quickly went inside. Sherlock stood in front of the store and looked through the window, hoping John would not see him peeping. Inside the shop, stood at the front counter. A woman walked over to the counter.

 

_-Inside The Shop-_

 

“May I help you, Sir?” The Cashier asked.

“Yes, I am here to pick up an order. I got a text earlier saying it was ready. It's already paid for.” John replied.

“Name, please?” She asked.

“John Watson.” John answered. She looked at the computer and then nodded.

“Ah yes. Still need to go gift wrapped. Be right back in a couple of minutes with your order.” She asked him. John nodded and she walked to the back of the store to go finish up the rest of the order for him. John looked out the window at Sherlock and smiled. Sherlock was not looking in the window but on his phone quickly. What Sherlock did not know that John was not picking up something for himself but Sherlock was not sure it he was picking for exactly.

“God, I love that man.” John thought to himself. A minute later, the woman arrived back with the order in a bag. She noticed that he was looking out the window.

“Here you go, Mr. Watson. …Is that your wife?” She asked. He looked at her.

“Actually...that's my husband.” John replied.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yep.” John said back.

“Well, excuse my language but fuck, he's gorgeous and looks amazing in that dress.” She said to him.

“Oh, I agree with you. He certainly is and I keep telling him that but he does not think he is at all.” John said.

“Well, you let him know that I think he does and if any one else say he doesn't can kiss my arse.” She told him. John let out a chuckle.

“I will definitely let him know and thank you.” John told her.

“You are welcome and you and your husband have a wonderful night.” She said to him, smiling.

“You, too.” John said back to her then headed towards the front of the store and out the door.

 

Outside, Sherlock put his phone as he heard John coming out of the shop.

“Sorry for taking a bit longer that I thought I would. Ready to go?” John asked.

“Yes.” Sherlock told him. John looked at window again and the lady waved to them. John waved back and they headed back to the flat.

“She seems nice.” Sherlock said.

“She is and she told me to let you know that she thinks you look gorgeous. She was a bit shocked when I told her you were my husband and not my wife.” John said to him.

“Seriously?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes and she also said that if any one thinks he is not can kiss her arse.” John replied. Sherlock out a chuckle himself.

“See, Sherlock? There are people out there do not think you are weird or ugly.” John told him.

“I know they aren't people who do but to be honest...the support of one person is the only one that matters to me.” Sherlock to John.

“And that would be?” John asked. Sherlock stopped and looked at his husband with a certain look on his face.

“ _You_! Who else you think I was talking about?! Benedict Cumberbatch?” Sherlock told him. John laughed for a couple seconds.

“I figured that is who you were talking about but I just wanted to be the little shit I am at the moment.” John explained. Sherlock sighed.

“An adorable little shit at that.” Sherlock piped up. John let out a couple of more laughs and Sherlock smiled.

“Lets get home.” John said.

“I agree.” Sherlock replied. Both of them then started walking again until they reached the building of their flat then went inside. Both of then stopped to wish Mrs. Hudson a good evening then went upstairs and into their flat for the night.

As Sherlock was in their room, getting undressed and into his pajamas for the night, John walked into the room with the bag and purchase he got at the shop.

“For you.” John said, holding it in his hands. Sherlock turned around and gasped.

“Wait...this...this is for me?” Sherlock asked. John nodded his head. Sherlock walked over to John and hugged him for a few seconds then let go of him. John walked over to the bed and placed the bag on it.

“Open it.” John told him, smiling. Sherlock walked over to the bed, grabbed the gift wrapped piece out of the bag and sat on the bed with it. He carefully unwrapped it in front of John, who was nervous and excited to see Sherlock's reaction. Sherlock finally unwrapped it and began to tear up as he held in front on him and let it fully unfold. It was a dress and not just any type of dress. It was made of pink silk and had sakura blossoms all over it in certain places throughout the dress. It was also a short sleeved dress and the sleeves were loose. Skirt was medium length, ruffled at the bottom and a v-neck in the front.

“What do you think?” John asked. Sherlock put the dress carefully on the bed and looked at John.

“It's beautiful, John. Must have cost a fortune” Sherlock replied.

“And worth every penny. By the way, there is something else in there, too.” John said. Sherlock looked in the bag and then grabbed something out of it. It was a sakura blossom necklace with a gold chain. Sherlock held the necklace in his lap and started to cry.

“I do not deserve these.” Sherlock suddenly said. John walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him and pressed his body.

“Sherlock, if I could give the world, I would do it in a heartbeat. You have done so much for me and I love you with all my heart. You _are_ the best husband any one could ask for. I know sometimes we can get on each other nerves but I would not trade what we have or my life for any thing else. Plus, I support you and want to show my support as much as I can. I love you, Sherlock Holmes and do not _ever_ forget that.” John told him. Sherlock looked up him with tears in his eyes, smiling.

“And I love you, too, John. I really do love the gifts. Thank you so much.” Sherlock said to him. John smiled.

“You are welcome and I am so glad. I actually designed the dress myself. I just did not have the skills to actually make it myself for you.” John told him. Sherlock put the necklace on top of the dress and hugged John back with his head against him, tight.

“And _you_ are the best husband any one could ask for as well and I will treasure this gift.” Sherlock told him. John kissed the top of Sherlock's forehead then Sherlock kissed John's lips. A couple of minutes later, John helped Sherlock put the dress away in a safe place and Sherlock put the necklace in the Jewelry that Mrs. Hudson gave him. After they were done, Sherlock and John looked at each other. John raised one of his eyebrows.

“Wanna fuck?” John asked. Sherlock just stared at John.

“Oh, I am just kidding! ...How about a cuddle then?” John said back.

“Oh, we are going to cuddle alright. I am going to cuddle you so hard.” Sherlock said to him. Suddenly, both of them began to giggle but Sherlock did want to cuddle with him. Sherlock laid in bed as John got undressed. As John was about to put on his pajamas, he looked at Sherlock and dropped his boxer shorts on the ground.

“Oooh, I like that nightwear on you.” Sherlock told him. John smiled and walked over to the bed.

“And I would love to see you in _my_ favorite nightwear of yours.” John told him with a smirk on his face. Sherlock grinned and before you could another word out of John's mouth, he completely in the buff, looking at John.

“Beautiful.” John said to him. John then got into bed with his hubby and they got comfy and laid there, in each others' arms and then made out for a few minutes. When they stopped they laid there on the bed on their backs, looking up at the ceiling.

“You know you may smell like sugar cookies but you definitely taste heavenly.” John piped up all of a sudden. Sherlock looked at John.

“You smooth motherfucker.” Sherlock said to him. John grinned and Sherlock smiled. Suddenly, a thought popped up in his head.

“Fuck. Now, I want cookies and we have no bloody cookies.” John said to his husband. Sherlock got an idea.

“Well, we may not have cookies _but_...I do have something that has some cream filling in it if you prefer that.” Sherlock suggested, starting to feel a bit turned on. John looked at Sherlock and suddenly quickly began to kiss him again and got on top of Sherlock (Sherlock let him).

“Oh, I definitely do and I will not stop until _I_ have satisfied this carving of mine.” John said to Sherlock in a seductive and naughty tone. Sherlock bit his lower lip, trying to tease John, which was working. John suddenly moved down and Sherlock got into another position. John spent the next 5 minutes, sucking, licking and teasing Sherlock. As soon as Sherlock came, John let Sherlock cum all over his face and some of it went inside his mouth. Sherlock laid against the bed, panting.

“That. Was. Amazing.” Sherlock said. John wiped his face with a tissue.

“I aim to please.” John said back.

“And you did excellent.” Sherlock said then took a breath. Sherlock rubbed his eyes and just realized that he still had his makeup on.

“I think I need a shower.” Sherlock said then looked at John.

“And...I would like some company. Care to join me?” Sherlock added. John smiled. Sherlock got off of the bed and held out his hand for John. John held it in his and Sherlock helped his husband off of the bed and they went to go take a shower together. And then got ready to go to sleep and stayed in the bedroom for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
